An Early Morning Romp
by Lewdra
Summary: Just a small Charizard X Trainer story, you know the drill. F/M and whatnot.


**(Alright, so it's been a while since I wrote anything. So what better way to get back into the swing of things with some smut? I hope you enjoy.) **

A jet black sky, a dark veil cast over the land, penetrated only slightly by the twinkling dots in the sky, who even then, paled in comparison to the radiant ivory orb shining what little reflected light it could onto the sleepy town. Sleepy in both the literal sense, and the figurative sense. Not only was it rather late at night, the town was known to be rather dull, barely a thing of interest occurred, and the residents took peace in their slow lives. Such was the case of the teen whose eyes were glued to the screen of the television sat in front of him. Messy locks of black hair flowed down to the nape of his neck, tanned skin reflecting the pale light of the television, and chocolate brown eyes focused entirely on the game he'd been engaged in for some hours now. In those tired looking eyes, a fierce look of determination was held. The game he was so intent on wining, was a match of Super Smash Bros. Many a night was spent doing just this, spending hours watching videos on the game, and then playing the game itself against opponents online, in an endless attempt to step his game up, to improve. His room reflected a sort of, disorganized and laid=back personality, clothes strewn on the floor here and there, covering some of the dark, forest green carpeting. A small TV stand held a rather old, yet large, TV, on which the match raged on, the sound effects from the game and the continuous clatter of his controller filling the room. A black futon sat just a few feet away. The futon itself was rarely sat on, and mostly served as a sort of stand, with a line of Pokémon plush toys lining up, and a few towels he'd used when he showered that very morning. He was currently perched on his bed, whose ruffled silky grey sheets were barely covered by the gray sleeping bag he used as a blanket, drooping lazily onto the floor. And finally, what may just be his entire world, was his computer. The sleek black tower sat beneath a light wood corner desk, tall, silver poles held up the desk, while a platform elevated his monitor above a small work area, which was currently littered with dishes, an impressive silver microphone, and a pair of headphones. Next to the tower, a boom box sat to serve as his speakers, from which, a melodic trance song floated out, easing his anxious jitters about going up against such a skilled opponent.

With a heavy sigh of relief, the boy set down his controller, and gave a huge grin to the screen, which proudly displayed Yoshi, back turned to the screen, and head held high in pride, while an idly clapping Link stood in the background, the familiar violins of the little victory tune of Yoshi's played. Only one other being kept the boy company in his long hours of gaming, and that was his only Pokémon, a Charizard who watched with an amused expression from the head of his bed. She didn't mind the fact her trainer, who had once been so diligent in her training, fell into this helpless addiction. She rather liked seeing how passionate about this silly game he got, as well as how heated the matches got. Glancing at the time on his computer, he saw it was already two in the morning. With exhaustion pricking at his eyes, he decided it was time to call it a night, and switched off his Wii, the once soft whirrs slowing until nothing could be heard. Turning to face his bed, he saw that once again, while watching him play, his Charizard had sprawled herself out on his bed, and taken up much of the available space. His lips parted as a yawn forced its way out, his hands making short work of the loose, jet black pajama pants he would wear during his gaming sessions, leaving him in nothing but a loose pair of blue and white striped boxers.

He had to admit, even in her sleep, his Charizard looked stunning. In the low light of the pale blue glow of the television, he could see the light reflecting off her beautiful orange scales, which transitioned into a lighter shade more inwards. Nudging her flame tipped tail to the side in his lazy, groggy movements, he settled to flop himself into the bed against her warm, alluring body. The much higher heat of a fire type's body was always something he adored about her, the close, tender moments made that more cozy by the comforting waves of heat that would seep into his body, relaxing the muscles, and sending his body and mind into an eased, relaxed state. He barely felt the need for blankets with her around, and the steady, rhythmic breathing of hers easily lulled him to sleep, hands loosely draped around her long neck, while nestling his face into the pillows beside her head. It didn't take long for his exhausted body to be lured into the warm arms of sleep, eyes slowly closing until they were firmly shut, and his body drifting off into a peaceful, relaxing sleep. When he was asleep, time seemed like a blur, that's why it felt like not two minutes after he had fallen asleep, did he feel something unusually hot brushing up against his leg. His groggy senses slowly awoke, the first and foremost, being touch. It wasn't just warm, it was drenched, intensely warm, and silky smooth. He could also hear the faintest of hushed, small huffs and guttural grunts, being blown right into his ear. To confirm his suspicion, he managed to pry his eyes open, and after blinking away the initial blurriness, saw a familiar, yet still breathtaking sight.

It wasn't often his Charizard got like this, but when she did, he savored every last second. Those thick hips were thrusting themselves up against his leg, between them, glistening pink insides shined with a thick sheen of her inner juices which pressed against the smooth skin, with each pass, leaving behind a bit of their warm, sticky juices. One glance to his Charizard, who, upon seeing her little efforts had roused her trainer from her sleep, simply gave a sheepish, eager smile, was all that was needed. The sight had sparked his arousal, a tent slowly forming in his boxers until a quick push lowered them off his feet, casually tossed off the bed and onto the floor with the rest of the clothes. His length was of average size, a moderately thick six inch shaft boasting a nice tan tone, with a pink tip, which in anticipation, already began to ooze its pre, which the Charizard eyed with a hungry gaze. With a soft shuffle, the Charizard was splayed out on her back. Her wings were outstretched, their powerful muscles spreading out to form that gorgeous wingspan he adored. But of course, the other distinct features of her body had his eyes taking a small trip each time they got this intimate. Crystalline blue eyes gazed at him, a smooth, scaly body was all his to admire, to appreciate. He rose to his knees, resting himself on them for a few moments to allow his hands to glide over the swell of her plump stomach, taking the time to admire the warm, plush feel the squishy flesh gave to his eager hands. Each little press had her stomach squishing in around the pressure, and a soft _hrr _sounding from above, that adorable sound his dragon made in appreciation.

As much as he loved that chubby physique, he did have a far more urgent area to explore. His hand slid down, past those luscious hips and thighs, until his hands hovered above her glistening lips. The pale glow from the television gave him a glorious view, soaked, bright pink insides drooling a bit of her arousal out her lips, drooling along her tail until it made a damp spot on the gray sheets, darkening the area. How he could take the time to admire such an alluring, captivating sight, he had no idea. Whatever force he had in him to hold himself back was soon broken as he inched closer, eager shaft pulsing in anticipation as it neared the intense heat that poured from her dribbling pussy. He took no time in teasing, as much as it would've added to the experience, he knew neither of them had the patience tonight. With a slow push, his hips descended upon hers, his shaft finally meeting the drenched folds he now so desperately craved, and within moments, he was hilted deep within her, plump balls resting against her convulsing lips. The initial penetration always got him, no matter how many times they'd done this, that first feeling of his shaft slowly pushing apart those drenched, intensely hot walls had him shuddering, the intense heat and slickness working to rapidly please his pulsing shaft. He noticed the breathing of his Charizard changed, from excited pants, to slow, labored breaths. He could feel her walls convulsing around his shaft, every little contact of his shaft against her smooth, squishy walls had her body squirming where she lay. His hips retreated, the gliding of her walls against his retreating length building up the heavenly friction that the two of them savored, until a rough thrust sent him diving right back into her tight cavern. Each brush of her walls against his shaft had him clenching at the sheets, fiery warmth seeping into his length which was being assaulted on all sides by her slippery walls, and yet, no solid pace had been established. He took the time to notice all the signs of bliss his Charizard showed, from those soft hrrs, to her toes curling tightly against her feet, to long, guttural moans that still carried a sort of feminine tone to them. He loved seeing each slam bring her such ecstasy, and with her slick tunnel being slammed into, she did just the same. Wet claps began to echo throughout the room, intermixed with the hushed sounds of moaning and huffs, as often as they did this, they still had to retain some sort of privacy, lest their steamy moment be ruined by someone hearing their expressions of pleasure, and walking in on them.

What made the sensations all the more enjoyable was the tight clamping and loosening of her walls around his length, working to try and milk it of the creamy seed the churned within the balls that slapped against her thick tail just below. Her walls attempts at milking his shaft would soon be quite successful, as a familiar pressure began to build around his tip, a copious amount of his sticky pre dribbling from his tip to mix with the slick honey of her pussy. Suddenly, amongst those erratic convulsions, despite the previous vocalizations of pleasure being hushed, a rather loud, feral roar rumbled from his Charizard. A second later, he felt a generous amount of her hot juices spilling free of her slit, completely soaking his shaft and even down to his balls, covering his entire crotch in a thick layer of her juices. Urged on by this sudden surge of juices and the tight clamps around his tip, a final slam pushed him over the edge. Gushing from his tip, thick streams of gooey seed splattered about into her slit, being smeared into her walls by the soft humps he gave through his orgasm. The heavenly draining sensation flooding his body, giving all he had to his needy Charizard, the surge of pleasure through orgasm had him lazily drawing himself free of the heavenly, now abused pussy of his Charizard, and falling into a sweaty, huffing heap beside her. From her somewhat gaping lips, a bit of his seed spilled free, the gooey, viscous fluid slowly beginning to seep from her, pooling with her own cum below. With a loving nuzzle, the Charizard fell fast asleep soon after, and so did her trainer, pushing off the negative thoughts of having to wash his sheets again, or how he'd have to scrub his Charizard's nethers down, which would most likely lead to them fooling around again. He didn't mind of course.


End file.
